Frankenstein's curse
by PassionateSoul
Summary: A young doctor, chased by a madman and plagued by a family curse, must rely on Dr. Jekyll and the LXG For help. Revised. rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! if i did, there would be a sequel.**

_A woman and two children were kneeling at the alter, praying fervently. All of them had black hair and pale skin, with similar features. The woman's hands were clasped together so tightly they were turning white. the children one boy and the other a girl didn't understand their mother's fever, but the girl followed suit praying the Our Father over and over again. The boy soon became bored and wandered down the rows of pews and out into the open. the mother noticed the boy missing and panicked goes to find him._

_"Yokav!" she calls, running to the door of the church. "Joanna, keep praying." she said, handing her a set of green rosary beads. The girl nodded._

_"Yes, Mother." The woman ran out to look for her son._

_"Yokav! Yokav?! Yokav, you naughty boy! Yokav! Yoka-" She stopped when she saw the broken body of her son in the distance. "YOKAV!!!" she ran towards her son, but a huge figure stood in her path._

_"Madam Frankenstein." it said "You should have taught your son not to play in cemeteries." The woman started to scream, but the monster wrapped his hand around her throat, cutting off her scream._

_"Mother!" her daughter cried out from the inside of the church._

_"Jo...Anna..." the woman choked. The monster smiled. "Call your daughter here. She is going to die anyway. She is a Frankenstein." the woman struggled to warn her daughter._

_"Jo..anna...Stay...in the...church...pray..."_

_"Pray?!" the monster laughed. "Your father mocked God and now you try and ask for forgiveness?!" Still laughing, the monster squeezed until the woman was a lifeless corps. It tossed the body away and turned to the trembling girl. "Come to me, little Frankenstein maid. It will not hurt, I promise." still trembling, she fell to her knees, clutching her mother's rosary. In the distance, the sound of a mob could be heard. The monster grimaced and glared at the girl. _

_"One day I will kill you, and be rid of the name Frankenstein." Turning, the monster ran into the forest, leaving the young girl in fear._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! if i did, there would be a sequel.**

Alan Quartermain wasn't sure what he was looking for. He was in the middle of the Transylvanian mountain range with Agent Sawyer and Skinner. Mina, Dorian and Nemo decided to stay in the ship.

"So who are we looking for?" Sawyer asked, following Alan up the rocky face of the mountain trail.

"A scientist by the name of Victor Johann Frankenstein." He said brusquely. "And we're not looking for him; we're trying to protect him from the Fantom."

"Frankenstein?" Sawyer inquired. "The Dr. Frankenstein?"

"The one wit' that great bloody monster?" Skinner asked, tripping over a hole in the path.

"His great-grandson." Quartermain answered. "He's a well-known recluse whose whereabouts were never discovered...until now. M thinks that he could be next."

"Why would the Fantom want with a reclusive scientist?" Sawyer asked, puzzled.

"The Frankenstein family knows the secret of bringing the dead back to life." Alan said shortly.

"Ooh, yeah," Skinner said, nodding. "I've 'eard of 'im. They say that the family 'as a curse on 'em. They all die young."

"Uh, yes that's the legend." Alan said. They walked in silence for a few minutes until they came to an ancient door in the cliffside. Alan pounded on the door and waited. The door opened to reveal the young, pale face of a boy hefting an iron lantern.

"Who calls in dis late hour?" He said in a heavy Romanian accent.

"We have come for the master of this castle, boy." Alan said. The boys black eyes widened and he opened the door wide.

"Forgive me. Doktor Johann is vatink for you. Follow me." The boy was wrapped in an old quilt and the lantern seemed too heavy for his thin white fingers, but he escorted them quickly through a maze of dark corridors.

"Wot a charming decor," Skinner said dryly. "Does Dracula live here?"

"May I ask who you gentlemen are?" he asked softly, turning a corner.

"We are the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen." Dorian said. The boy raised one black brow.

"I haff heard of you. My master's compatriot, M, has discussed it in length vith Herr Doktor. I hope he vill not be in any danger."

"I assure you, we are trying to keep him out of trouble." Sawyer said, trying to find his way in the gloom. The boy nodded and stopped at a stone door with a gilded cross embedded into it.

"Dis is my master's study. He vill be vatink for you inside." The boy said, knocking on the door and leaving the lantern on a wall hook. "You may go in." The League started filing in, one by one into a large circular library. Everything was lit with candles and lamps, so that few shadows were present. A large oak table was stacked high with open books. Books littered the floor as well, as if someone in frenzy had flung them in anger at the shadowy portrait that loomed on the wall. A giant blood red armchair was turned, its back to the fireplace and the staircase.

"You came." A soft, slightly hoarse voice floated down from the top of the staircase. They looked up to see a thin young man dressed in a proper English suit. He looked very much like his servant in appearance, save that he was haggard and had dark circles under his eyes. He started down the stairs, leaning heavily on the banister. "I had heard you were comink." he said, holding out his hand to Alan. "My name is Doktor Johann Frankenstein, but I assume you already knew." Alan shook his hand, noting the weak grip and clammy texture. He walked heavily to the armchair and sat down. "Forgive me for sittink in your presence. I fear der is somethink in the air dat is makink me unvell." He leaned back and stared at them with shiny feverish eyes. "Thell me vhy you are here."

"Doctor, we are here to escort you to a safe haven so that the Fantom will not kidnap you." Alan said. The Doctor leaned even farther into the chair

"I see. And vhy should I leave my own haven?" He asked, gesturing to the library. "Gentlemen, I haff been safe her for many years, vhy vould I risk goink vis you vis the veak promise dat I vill not be harmed?"

"'e's got a point!" Skinner said. Johann smiled wanly at him.

"Skinner, shut up." Alan growled.

"It seems der is dissention in your ranks, Herr Quartermain." Suddenly, he doubled over, coughing violently. Alan rushed to hielp him when he fell out of the armchair. Alan paused, his hand on Johanns arm and chest. Johann murmured his thanks as he sat back down. "I...don't have...de best...of...health." he gasped. "I tink it is best if i stay here." He gasped, pressing a handkerchief to his mouth. He rang a bell on the table next to his chair. the young boy came back in.

"Yes, Herr Doktor?" He asked.

"Please show de gentlemen out, Malov." As they walked out, Alan turned and stared at him.

"I hope you change your mind," He said, turning towards the door. "Madam Frankenstein."

_Johann stared after Alan, smiling at the perceptive old man.  
__"Are you going vis dem?" Malov asked, coming back in the room.  
__"I don't know." She said, getting up to stare at the portrait.  
__"I like dem, Sister." He stared at her. She smiled, walking to him and hugging him.  
__"Do you not need me here?" He stood rigid within her embrace and pulled away.  
__"I tink it vould be safer if you went vis dem." he whispered. She went and sat down.  
"I vill tink about it." She closed her eyes. "I am tired. Could you get me some cocoa?" He nodded his head and left the room. she rubbed her neck and stared at the portrait. "Great-grandfather's curse keeps me here. If I vere to leave here I vould be killed. The monster vould leave my brother alone." her eyes closed and she sighed. "I vill sleep on it."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! if i did, there would be a sequel.**

Johann walked towards the Nautilus, a mixture of nerves and trepidation keeping her silent, worrying her servants. When a young Arab man came out of the ship, she walked to him.

"Excuse me," She tapped him on the shoulder with the top of her silver-handled cane. "Is Herr Quartermain here?" The young man shook his head.

"He is out for the moment, but he will return." the young man said. Johann nodded.

"I vill vait for him here." She said, setting her suitcase down and gesturing to her servants to do the same. She handed them some bills and whispered something to them. They nodded and left. Johann sighed and sat down on her luggage. It had taken her an exhausting amount of time to find the Nautilus in Paris and pack accordingly. She pulled out a linen handkerchief and coughed lightly into it.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is there a young gentleman waiting in the cold?" A soft, cultured voice said from behind her. Johann turned to see a man in a grey suit with black hair.

"Hallo, I am Doktor Johann Frankenstein." She said, standing up. "I am here to see Herr Quartermain." The man smiled and held out his hand.

"My name is Dorian Grey," He announced, shaking Johann's hand. "Unfortunatly Mr. Quartermain is- Ah! Here he is." He gestured behind her. She turned to see Sawyer and Alan walking back from who-knows-where.

"Frankenstein!" Sawyer cried happily. "Glad you changed your mind!"

"Yes, I am too," She said, shying away from the young American's energy and pressing her handkerchief to her mouth. "Vould you help me vith my luggage?" She waved her handkerchief over her bags.

"What made you change your mind?" Alan asked, hauling a suitcase inside the ship.

"Ah, my manservant, Salvo, convinced me. He thought it vasbetter for my health to get some travel." As she stepped onto the ship, a huge tremor shook it. "Vat vas dat?" She asked, worried.

"Just our newest member." Dorian said dryly. He called to two other workmen and arranged for them to take the baggage to her room. "Shall we?" He asked. Johann nodded, but as she started walking her vision tunneled and she collapsed.

**I know, I know. I copped out with the whole 'fainting' thing. It's really hard, ok? if you have any ideas for me, just put them in your reviews, 'kadokey?**


End file.
